The Battle Of Jabiim (Third War) (SW Legends)
The Battle of Jabiim was a campaign by the Systematic to free Jabiim from The Imperative. During the battle the systematic employed the uses of The Famed Krayt Squad,Sarah War and her Mockingbirds, and The 66 Mudodgers all led by Admiral Yosis Pike and Jedi Master Ares Lore. During the battle they learned Jabiim was being used by Darth Noble to build his Capital Ship named The Voidstar III after Darth Jikulom's ship. The Systematic was in trouble till General Flare Sadow led he Wookie Army to help. the Battle Ten Weeks after the confrontation on Corusant Admiral Yosis Pike and Sergeant Barry Knott along with watching the planet Jabiim grow closer out the viewport of The Buster. Yosis turn to Barry and announced "It's time." Barry nodded and quickly left the bridge to muster Krayt Squad. Yosis hit the intercom of Buster and announced "This Admiral Pike battle stations Jabiim is in range let's go Mudodgers!." He didn't need to be a Jedi to feel his men's excitement. He once again looked out of the viewport to see Jedi General Sarah War's Squadrons heading out in V formation. Krayt squad flew out in their E-Wings behind them as Systematic cargo ships left as well. Barry Knott did a roll call of his squad:which was himself as Krayt Leader, Krayt One as Hienz Carsen who was with them at the moment, Kamasossk as Krayt Two, Siphon Sif as Krayt Three, Kenneth Dasdon Twi'lek Tech head Corporal Grace Farr as Krayt Five the second newest member of the Krayt's second only to Jagger Owen called survivor of Balmorra by most and he was Krayt Six.The all assembled and as they broke cloud cover they saw the gruesome battlefield. It was just now night and the only light that could be seen was the exchange between blasters. A couple of lights had been set up so Barry could make out a couple of 50th the boys in black firing. One trooper Barry could make out was trapped in mud up to his chest and still firing at the Imperative Forces. Barry could see the odds where stacked against the 50th Legion. The Imperative Forces consisted of AT-ATs and TIE Crawlers along with jump troopers who where hovering off the ground. Barry with Grace at his wing entered a attack run on AT-AT. He fired twice but the new armor they boasted shrugged. It off. Fire sparked along Barry's E-wing cause his R9 unit nicknamed "Spartan" squeal in anger. Unlike most R units Spartan was more angry then scared by damage. Spartan redirect power to the shields as the AT-AT fire hit the E-Wing again. Barry turned and saw a tiny specs fill his vision of the battlefield. He knew it was the Mudodgers sky jumping in along with there heavy weapons. They made it to the ground and charged the Imperative Forces. There Light Bikes turn on and charged the enemy forces as there Wheel bikes followed providing cover for the light bikes as they made their way toward Fort Hog the Imperative base which as the objective of the battle. A Mudodger Command Juggernaut made it to the ground and then took off toward the battlefield. It rammed right through Imperative Stormtroopers; A TIE crawler was in its path and the juggernaut crushed it under its massive wheels. The Juggernaut fired it missiles exploding the AT-AT firing at Barry's E-Wing. Barry thought the battle might actually wing till a huge earthquake shook the battlefield. Barry noticed Fort Hog imploding from the inside and thought that maybe the Y-wings had managed to hit a plate or the SIC Operative had planted explosives. Barry grimaced and also heard Krayt-Five gasp and then swear in Mando'a. A Super Star Destroyer arose form fort hogs remains and then it's Turbolasers opened fire on the battlefield destroys the juggernaut and the Systematic Camp. Barry noticed on the side of the SSD their it was wrote in aurebesh:The Voidstar III. Barry then swooped down to see Jedi master Ares Lore ordering troopers to retreat from the SSD. Barry barely notice the TIE Interceptor till it was too late. It shot out one of Barry engines and blasted Spartan to bits, Barry swore in Huttese as he sent his E-wing into dive to dodge the TIE. The TIE turned around and was into about finished off Barry when A-wing swooped down and shot the TIE. A voice filled his Comlink saying "You own me Krayt Leader now you and your squad get back to the Buster and let the Mockingbirds take over" Barry recognized the voice of Commander Sarah War and was about to protest when the Voidstar III began to head for atmosphere. Barry then noticed a Regular Star Destroyer crash in the remains of Fort Hog and Barry saw Wookie Gunships from Kashyyk attacking. Barry knew Former Commander Flare Sadow husband to Sarah War was their fighting and apparently won the battle. They reinforce the Mudodgers and The Magma Flare's ship arrived and backed up the Mockingbirds. The Voidstar III jumped to hyperspace along with its star fighters. Krayt makes it back to the Buster just as The rest of the IMP forces are defeated. A Short tell First Sergeant Raymus Kox fired his blaster at the incoming Wheel Bike of the 66th Mudodgers right when his new orders flash on his HUD. It was orders from Lord Noble telling the troops to make it to gunship that where landing near them. Raymus was so dumbfound by the order. They Where winning now that the Voidstar III had appeared. Suddenly The Wheel bike appeared much closer and Raymus jumped out of the way but his waist down was caught in its jagged treads. Raymus was tossed into the air and for a moment he hung their almost and he saw LAAT/ii and Imperative Patrol Transports taking off. But the moment was over and Raymus was flung into the Dirt. He got up after a few moments only to receive more pain as a mortar round land to his right causing him to black out this time in the mud. When Raymus awoke he found the battle over and The Imperative and the Systematic had left. Just as his orders had said he had been left behind. Raymus spoke these words "Orders are all ways right...."